Surprise! Kagome the Panther demon
by GabXena1
Summary: Kagome is walking in the forest thinking of her one sided love when she meets a man who is a Panther demon and claims to be her father! Also she's an heiress and needs to find a mate and kill Naraku what will Kagome do?
1. Meeting Her Father

Doesn't own Inuyasha but enjoys making stories for it.

**Chapter 1**

One thing Kagome hated was that Inuyasha will never feel the way she felt for him.

He was still in love with Kikyo. She still remembers the kiss and the promise.

He still thinks of her and still floats through his mind while Kagome tries to even get noticed by him.

While walking through the forest by the sacred tree she senses an aura. She turns and finds a glowing light.

The light called to her wondering what it wanted. She walked up to it but the light only floated further away as though it wanted her to follow it.

So she followed and thought mentally of what the mistake it would be to this. Thinking it she couldn't seem to stop herself from doing it.

While following she sees a figure of a man standing there with a smile on his face. His hair was ink black and his eyes silver blue with lines painted over his nose and under his chin.

He stood tall and intimidating but yet he was also warm and familiar. She just couldn't place where.

While she was trying to figure it out she stopped when she heard what he said.

"Welcome my daughter. I am Yoshiro your father. The king of the Panther demons in the southern lands. I have come to awaken your powers." Yoshiro spoke.

Kagome was confused and frightened. She wanted got run and find Inuyasha but for some reason couldn't get her self too.

"I don't understand. I was told that my father died when I was young. How are you my father? I'm from the future not from this time." Kagome wanted an explanation this man needed to give it.

He laughed sensing her unease.

"Yes, yes. I will tell you dear. I have always had the power to time travel. That is why you can time travel. As for your mother well I made her tell you that I was dead until you were ready to know of my existence." He told her.

"What! You thought I wasn't worthy to know about you being my father!? I was suppose to just not know you until you felt I deserved to know!?" She yelled pissed that this man who claims to be her father would say such a thing.

He shook his head quickly.

"No dear. It was for the kingdom. You were still in your human form as you are now and we're not strong enough to handle the powers you were born with. Now that you have come close to defeating Naraku you can handle it and more. You can grow find a mate and rule your land as the rightful heir."

Kagome shook her head she needed to sit down. She was starting to get a headache.

"Also as far as your mother. She isn't your mother. She is a woman that me and your real mother hired to raise you as human. We had our reasons but your real mother and I have kept a close eye on you. Her name is Aiko. She is also a panther demon." He told her. He suddenly appeared nervous.

"Where is she? Why isn't she here with you?" She asked looking around.

"Waiting for my news after meeting you. She didn't want to appear and you not want anything to do with us. Your mother has a very tender heart just like you and she wouldn't be able to take it." He said sadly.

"Yet you could. So I'm really a demon? A full fledge Panther demon?" She asked. Still unable to believe it.

"Yes. Now I must take the seal off. Once I do I will begin to train you and show you all you need to know about your abilities. Let's begin." He lifted his hand and Kagome felt as though something unlocked inside her and power began to ooze from her pulse. It was overwhelming so overwhelming that when it ended she fainted and accepted the darkness.


	2. The Panther Demon, Kagome

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but wish I did.

**Chapter 2**

Kagome woke to the feeling of being shaken and her name being called. Opening her eyes she saw her father with a concern expression on his face.

"Are you okay, dear? You've fainted and it took me a long time to wake you. You had me worried for a while there." Yoshiro told her his voice shaking a bit with nervousness.

Closing her eyes and shaking her head to get rid of the dizziness that was clouding her sight, then opened her eyes. Looking around she seen that it was around noon and knew that Inuyasha would be looking for her. Noticing this she started to notice that she was smelling a different smell that she didn't before.

"What's that smell?" She asked. Looking around to try to find it. Yoshiro laughed.

"Oh, did you forget that I was awakening your powers. I was able to and what you are smelling is most likely my scent as well as any other demons in the area. Not to worry, you'll get used to it soon enough." He told her.

Sighing, she lifted herself and stood. Once she did, she noticed another scent, it smelled like trees and spices. Then Inuyasha appeared in front of her.

"Where have you been, wench! I've been looking all over the place for you!" Inuyasha yelled his eyes holding his anger.

Kagome tensed and growled. Her claws extended and her fangs lengthened.

"Don't yell at me, Inuyasha!" She yelled back and Inuyasha stopped growling and looked at Kagome closely.

Sucking in a breath and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"What the hell happened to you!? Why are you a demon!?" Kagome tensed and snatched out of his grasp.

"Shut up, Inuyasha. I was walking around and lost track of time, that's all." Kagome told, but instead of letting her walk off, he grabbed her by the shoulders again and her eyes flashed red. Seeing this Inuyasha let her go.

Suddenly Inuyasha sniffed and turned growling baring his fangs at the demon.

"Who are you?" He growled. Yoshiro lifted his hands with a smile on his face.

"Now, now. I'n not your enemy and I am not here to fight you." Inuyasha huffed and crossed his arms narrowing his eyes.

"Then what are you here for?" He asked.

Smiling Yoshiro sighed.

"I'm here for my daughter, Kagome." Yoshiro said, looking Inuyasha in the eyes a smile still on his face.

Inuyasha tensed '_his daughter? No way! He couldn't be!_'

**To Be Continued!**

_Sorry the chapter is small but I thought it was a good place to stop. Anyway, now Inuyasha knows that Kagome is a demon. What will he do? How will he accept Kagome knowing that she is something he wishes to be, a full demon. _


	3. Inuyasha's Vow

Don't own Inuyasha, but love it!

**Chapter 3**

Inuyasha couldn't believe it! He wouldn't believe that Kagome, his Kagome! Was a full demon! Over the past three years Inuyasha was able to determine his feelings between Kikyo and Kagome.

In the beginning he was confused and angry. Here he was falling for the reincarnation when he had the real thing walking around the living even if she was a corpse. But no matter how much he tried to deny it his heart always went against him. He ended up falling in love with Kagome and Kikyo wasn't so important anymore.

Sure, he still owed her by killing Naraku, but he won't be able to go to hell with her, not anymore, he just couldn't bring himself to do that and leave Kagome and his heart behind.

Now he was confused beyond belief. Here stood the love of his life, his other half, his mate and she was a full fledge Panther Demon! How was it possible? He never smelled a hint of a demon in her blood and never once thought she had any demon relations because she was always a fragile human.

He was so wrong to think that now. Looking at the man who calls himself Yoshiro and also Kagome's father, he growled through his anger.

"Explain why Kagome is a demon? What did you do to her?" Yoshiro sighed and smiled more at Inuyasha and that made him tense.

"Alright, Kagome was born a demon child, though she has no recollection of this. She was quite young when I had to lock her powers away, thus making her human." Yoshiro started and stopped in a pause looking at Kagome then continued.

"Her mother and I had a very strong enemy and he is still alive, but over the centuries, we've managed to keep him from destroying our kingdom with many fights. Our anger and fighting began when we young demons, he and I did everything together and were practically like brothers, that is until we met her mother." Kagome found herself leaning in wanting to know of her parents and her past that she seemed to have forgotten.

"He and I both ended up falling in love with her, though in the beginning she did not choose either of us to love. We fought for her affections, did everything we possibly could to make her fall in love with one of us until finally she did. She chose me and that brings you here. Shin, my once dear friend became bitter, he couldn't take that your mother did not love him back and never would. When you were born, he paid a visit to you and looked upon you with the most evil look in his eyes that I ever seen from him and he vowed 'that he would take you from me and make you marry into his kingdom that he will build. You will bare his son an heir and run his kingdom thus he planned to turn you evil. to turn you into what he became and tried so that one day he could throw it in my face proving that he was better than me." Yoshiro's voice held bitter sadness. Kagome could tell that he indeed wished that things didn't go the way that had.

"What happened with Kagome, Old man? You haven't said why Kagome was human." Inuyasha said growing impatient.

"Yes, I was getting this young man." He said

"Inuyasha, Sit!" Kagome commanded.

'**THUMP**' groaning, then quickly sitting up, he growled at her.

"What the hell did you do that for, Kagome!?" He demanded.

"For being rude to my father, Inuyasha. He's telling the story now shut it and listen." She told him and Inuyasha became shocked and flustered.

"S-sh-shut it? Damn it, you did not just tell me to shut it, you wench!" He yelled at her getting really angry now.

"Sit!" "AHH!" '**THUMP!**' "Enough Inuyasha! Quit being such a jerk and listen to what my father is trying to tell!" Turning back to her father that watched the whole exchange in shock as well amusement she spoke again.

"Please continue, I want to know what happened." Inuyasha mumbled to himself "Stupid wench" but said nothing more after.

Yoshiro cleared his throat of the laugh that was trying to build there and continued the story.

"Well, after the vow he bestowed he married a snake demon named Naomi. She was a strong demon and had favors from many throughout the feudal era that she could always call in. When she did it was to a very powerful demon witch that was going to wipe you of any memories of me and your mother. We had to do something because she was still too young to know the difference and your powers were very strong for your age. So I took you to a friend of mine and asked for him to remove your powers thus making you human until I would one day be able to awaken them for you. Until I knew you were ready." He finished.

Kagome immediately asked "But what if you hadn't have come for me to awaken them. Would I still be a human?"

Yoshiro shook his head.

"No, they would have awakened to their own, but it would have been a long and confusing as well as painful process. I had to make sure I survived to help you through this." He answered.

Inuyasha was angered by this story, some demon was hell bent on getting Kagome over a love he could never have? Centuries of fighting over a woman that will never want him and then go after her daughter? Idiot vermin! I will kill him before I let him near Kagome!

"Where is he now? Inuyasha asked, anger boiling under his skin.

"He is still in his castle, he does not know yet that Kagome is here and is finally back to being a demon. He has never attacked because he wanted Kagome to be in her original form before he presented you to his son." Yoshiro said.

Kagome worried now look at Inuyasha, then her father then back to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha what are we going to do?" She asked, her voice shaking from her worrying and she felt herself trembling.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome deep into her eyes before answering, he knew it as well as she that he was making a vow to her.

"Don't worry Kagome. He will never do anything to you because I'll kill him before he ever gets the chance."

**To Be Continued **

**N****ext Chapter: Kagome's hesitance.**


	4. Kagome's Hesitance

Don't Own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 4**

Kagome and Inuyasha arrived back to camp after saying goodbye to Yoshiro and to meet again for further planning on what to do. Kagome was still reeling from finding out that she was a full fledged demon, something she fought every day and never thought she would be. She didn't know what Inuyasha thought of her now.

She was something he wanted to be and to tell the truth, she didn't want him to wish to be a full demon. He was supposed to be what he is now, a half demon.

Kagome knew that she shouldn't worry about him and let her heart lead her into more heart break. He could never love her because his heart belonged to another. She never wants to come between Inuyasha's happiness and if it's with Kikyo then she needs to be happy about that.

Seeing Miroku and Sango they tensed when they seen her step into the light before Inuyasha.

"Who are you?" They asked.

Kagome tilted her head at them and met there glares with a smile.

"It's me you guys, Kagome. I don't look that different do I?" She asked herself looking down. Miroku and Sango looked at each other than at her and Miroku spoke.

"You can't be Kagome. She's human and her hair is black and her eyes are brown. Your hair is black with light blue stripes, pointy ears, line marks that shows your rank and silver eyes-" He cut off when he saw Inuyasha standing next to her.

"Shut it monk. It's Kagome." He told them.

"How is that Kagome? What happened to her?" Sango asked, her voice holding suspicion as well as concern while looking at Kagome.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and glared at the moon not responding. Kagome looked sadly at Sango and Miroku.

"I am apparently a born full demon. I ran into a man that claims to be my father and he awoke my demonic powers. I'm still shocked and in as confused as you." Kagome told them, then turned and walked to her things to set up her sleeping bag.

Inuyasha watched her with longing, then turned and hopped onto a tree to think.

Inuyasha and the gang were walking, traveling to get closer to Naraku when suddenly Kagome stopped walking. Inuyasha and the others turned to look at her.

"What's the matter Kagome?" Inuyasha asked more alert with her senses now that she was a demon. She looked at him, then looked around sniffing around.

"What is that smell? It smells strange." She said looking around until a whirlwind appeared in front of them.

"Hey mutt! Where's Kagome?" Koga demanded.

Inuyasha growled and got into his face. "None of your damn business, you mangy wolf!" Inuyasha growled out.

"You better had kept her safe you mutt. I don't want to have to wipe the floor with'cha to doing anything to my woman." Koga told him with a smug smirk on his face.

Kagome stepped forward and smiled at Koga. "Hi Koga. It's been awhile." She said. Koga looked at Kagome and looked her over.

"Who are you demon?" He growled.

"Kagome." She answered. Koga stared at her for a moment, then took a sniff and tensed.

"Kagome? What? Why are you a damn demon? What did you do, you damn stupid mutt!?" Koga yelled at Inuyasha.

"Feh, I did nothing wolf. Give us the jewel shards and be on your way or I'll cut them out of ya." Inuyasha flexed his claws and Kagome glared at him.

"Inuyasha. Sit." 'THUMP!' "Ugh! Damn you stupid wench!" Inuyasha growled at her.

"Koga, I can't explain right now why I'm like this just know that I found out that I was born a full demon." She told Koga.

"Okay Kagome. I'll see you guys later, I'll be back for you Kagome." With that, he ran fast leaving dust in his wake.

"Hey! Get back here you mangy wolf! Damn it, you let him go again, Kagome. I was trying to get the jewel shards from him." Inuyasha said.

"Doesn't matter Inuyasha you don't have to fight him. He could give them to us and besides, we still need to get the jewel from Naraku. Koga can keep the shards safe until then." With that Kagome and the others walked off leaving Inuyasha on the ground.

Stopping for the night in camp, they sat around the fire and talked for a bit. Sango smacked Miroku on his cheek, making him fall backwards.

"You pervert! Stop touching me." Sango demanded out with clenched hands.

"But Sango I only want to show my affections towards you." Miroku told her rubbing his cheek and making puppy dog eyes.

Sango huffed and turned back to Kagome and Inuyasha.

"So what are you going to do now, Kagome? Do you know if you still have your sacred powers?" Sango asked.

Kagome shrugged and slumped her shoulders a bit. "I don't know. We didn't have any demons attack us today so I could test it out."

Inuyasha suddenly stood and turned to Kagome. "Kagome follow me. I need to talk to you about something."

Kagome stared at him in confusion and hesitated for a moment then finally stood following him into the forest.

"Where's Inuyasha taking Kagome?" Shippo asked looking at Sango. She just shook her head.

Walking through the forest Kagome wondered what Inuyasha wanted to talk about. _'Does he want me to leave? Does he not want me around anymore now that I'm a reminder of what he wants?' _

Finally, she looked at saw where they were and saw they were standing by a beautiful lake. They stood in silence while Kagome waited for him to speak.

"Inuyasha? What was it you wanted to talk about?" She asked a bit worried and hesitant to know.

Inuyasha looked at the moon but spoke to her.

"How do you feel, Kagome?" He asked.

"I'm fine Inuyasha. Where's this coming from?" She asked looking worriedly at him.

Finally turning to him his eyes holding an emotion she never seen before in them.

"Kagome. Will you be my mate?" He asked and Kagome tensed.

_'What is he talking about? Doesn't he love Inuyasha love Kikyo? Why is he asking me this?' _Kagome hesitated because she didn't know what to say or what to think.

_'What do I do?' _She thought.

**To Be Continued**

_Well I'm finished with this chapter. I didn't really like this one, but i liked writing it none the less. If you guys want the next chapter then leave your reviews and I'll continue the story._


	5. Inuyasha's Feelings

**Do not own, but I wish I did. **

**I want to thank all of my readers and the people who had reviewed this story. I am new to this fanfiction stuff and I'm finding it fun to do and glad that all so far who have read it is enjoying it. I'm also sorry that I haven't had a chance to write another chapter, but things have happened lol and it's the season.**

_**Chapter 5**_

Kagome didn't know what to do, she was confused, shocked, elated and scared all in the same breath. She wanted to say yes, but at the moment her mouth won't follow her brain's instructions.

Inuyasha could see the shocked look on her face and he cleared his throat.

"Look, Kagome. I know this is a shock to you and I know we haven't... Well, what I'm trying to say is... Damn it!" Inuyasha let out a frustrated sigh.

That was all it took to snap Kagome out of her shock enough to speak. She took a step closer to him looking deep into his eyes and it made him blush.

"Why do you want me to be your mate Inuyasha? What about Kikyo? I thought you wanted to be with her after Naraku was defeated." Kagome said to him. Inuyasha's face turned into a scowl.

"Shut it, Kagome. If I wanted Kikyo I wouldn't be here with you. Now shut up and listen to what I have to say, I have to get this out alright." Inuyasha demanded and Kagome shut her mouth quickly wanting to hear what he had to say.

"Okay, we have been traveling together for two years now and have been in many life or death battles since we met. At first thought that you were nothing, but a reincarnation, a copy of Kikyo and at the time that made me angry. I wanted to kill you and I almost did, I tried to many times before, until I unknowingly realized that I was comfortable with being with you and having you around." Watching Inuyasha Kagome could see a blush on his face and had to smile softly at that. He was embarrassed and is trying not to show it.

"I soon wanted to protect you and keep you safe and never let harm come to you and so I tried to make sure you could never return here. I didn't want you to keep fighting demons like Kikyo did when she was alive. She died fighting demons and I didn't...don't want you to end up like that either." He smiled slightly at Kagome and looked deeply into her eyes with his intense golden eyes.

"You came back soon after that and I wanted to shake you and hug at the same time, but you beat me to it. I knew then that no matter what I wanted you by my side and I vowed then that I was going to protect you with my life and I don't regret my choice." Kagome blushed at those words and her heart picked up speed.

"What are you saying Inuyasha?" She asked.

"That I love you, Kagome. I want you to be my mate and stay by my side and to continue to protect you." He told her and Kagome's eyes filled with tears. How she longed to hear those words from his lips and now that she has heard it, she wants to scream from the mountain that she finally has his heart.

"Inuyasha..I" Kagome started.

"You don't have to answer right now. I know that this was sudden and I won't rush you. Just make sure you don't take forever to give me one wench, I can't give that mangy wolf a chance to take you from me." He said with a cocky smirk on his face.

Kagome's eyebrows bunched together.

"Inuyasha stop calling me a wench." Kagome demanded and balled up her hands in slight annoyance.

"Why? You are one and I can call you whatever I want besides you're going to be my mate." He answered her crossing his arms.

"I didn't give you an answer yet Inuyasha. You didn't give me the chance to." Kagome told him.

"Heh. I didn't let you because I don't want you to decide and regret it later. Your a full demon now Kagome, you shouldn't jump at the chance to be a half demons mate. Because once you are you can never leave my side." He said in irritation.

Kagome's irritation went up a notch.

"When have I ever regretted anything when it came to you Inuyasha?" She asked.

He shrugged. "All the time, Kagome."

"I do not, Inuyasha!"

"Yes you do Kagome!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Not."

"Do."

"Oh shut up Inuyasha. SIT!"

BANG! "AHH! Damn.. you.. Kagome." Inuyasha looked up only to see Kagome walking off.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?!" He yelled.

"Home!" She answered.

"Fine! Run home back to you're mommy like you always do!" He taunted and Kagome stopped and turned towards him and stared at him for long moments making Inuyasha swallow hard before finally saying the one word he hated the most. Only she said it in a quiet voice.

_"Sit."_ and she soon heard a bang and his yell again. Walking off and mumbling to herself about how stupid he is.

_I love him, but he won't even let me tell him. I don't want anyone else as my mate, but at the same time I still don't know if he is completely over Kikyo. _She thought.

While deep in thought Kagome heard a deep voice before she felt something hit her in the back of the head and blackness take over.

"Hello, Kagome. Where are the jewel shards and your father?" The man said but before she could answer she passed out.

**|There you go all this is the 5th chapter. Thanks again for the reviews and I hope you all continue to enjoy the story more.|**


End file.
